1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a sputter device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sputter device represents a device for forming a deposition layer on a deposited object.
Recently, regarding a process for manufacturing an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, in a thin film encapsulation layer for encapsulating an organic light emitting element by alternately stacking inorganic films and organic films on an organic light emitting element formed on a substrate, the inorganic films have been formed by using a sputter device.
However, a conventional sputter device cannot heat the substrate to a high temperature because of thermal vulnerability of the organic material included in the organic light emitting element and the organic film, and, therefore, quality of the inorganic film formed by the sputter device is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.